the bloody secret
by TheShieldGirl23
Summary: this story takes place in a castle... Where two people that hate eachother begin to fall in love
1. Chapter 1

The Bloody Secret

The Bloody Secret

Chapter 1: The Hook-up

"Hatred is a fickle thing Mika." Julia said smiling at the boy she was talking to. "What are you talking about??" Mika said looking rather astounded. "Well you know what I'm talking about don't you Mika?" Julia said sitting with her legs crossed. "Well I sort of know what you're talking about Julia... but its just plain weird that you would ask me such a thing." Mika said smiling viciously. "Well I have a right to know what you are trying to pull with Professor Roxas." Julia said as she got up and walked close to Mika. "You mean to tell me you knew what was going on?" Mika said looking more evil than ever. "Oh I knew what you were planning on doing… you were planning on draining professor Roxas of all his blood to turn him into what you are." Julia said looking rather angry. "Oh and Miss Priss what am I? Mika said as he looked into Julia's eyes.

"Well Mika I think you're a vampire but I don't know if that's the truth or not." Julia said as Mika grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her close to him. "Just think Julia if I had bitten you and you would have turned I think you would look very sharp being a vampire." Mika said as he whispered that into her ear. "Mika what are you doing to me?" Julia said as she tried to pull away but Mika's strength is too powerful for anything. "I want you Julia I want to turn you!!" Mika said baring his fangs at her wishing they were in her neck. "MIKA LET ME GO THIS INSTANT!!" Julia Yelped as he got closer to her neck. "Let me rid all the worry and sorrow from your body and let's be one." Mika said as he tilted Julia's neck and Julia Gave in. Mika pierced her neck with his fangs as they were going into her neck. "Oh…….Mika" Julia said as she touched his face.

Mika let go of her and the blood just kept pouring out of her neck but then Mika put his hand over her neck and as soon as he let go of her neck the two puncture wounds were vaguely there. "Mika… are you alright?" Julia said as she put her hand on his face. Mika looked at her and smiled. "Yes Julia I'm just fine don't worry about me… God Julia how I have missed seeing you like this." Mika said as she laid her head on his chest. "Mika Do you love me?" Julia said smiling vaguely. Mika looked down at her and seen a smile that he has never seen before. "Well Julia… we've been together for a long time and I longed to see you like this with me so yeah I think I'm falling inlove with you." Mika said as he put his lips to hers. Julia then wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. "Well Mika I guess I'm falling inlove with you too." Julia said as she felt the two holes in her neck, still seeping with blood. "Oh Julia I have longed to hear those words come from your mouth." Mika said smiling as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Mika I know this might sound weird but who was that girl you were with earlier today?" Julia said smiling sheepishly. "Oh uh that girl… her name is Victoria and she's close to my family." Mika said looking rather embarrassed at the sound. "Oh Mika I'm sorry for asking you but you must know that we can be more than friends if you know what I mean." Julia said smiling sexily. Mika smiled at the sound of that. "You mean we can be more than friends as in boyfriend and girlfriend?" Mika said looking deep into her eyes. "Yes Mika we can be more than just friends if that's what you want Mika." Julia said as she got up and looked at him. "Well I want to be more than friends with you but I'm you know… I'm shy." Mika said looking at her smiling funny. "Mika its time for you to pluck up the courage and ask me out." Julia said as she grabbed his hand. "Oh okay Julia… Will you go out with me?" Mika said intertwining his fingers with hers.

"Mika I will go out with you but on one condition… you don't mention this to my parents." Julia said pointing a finger to the two puncture wounds. "Oh Julia I wont tell your parents I promise." Mika said looking very stiff. "Shall we sleep mika?" Julia said smiling at mika. "Oh yes Julia we can go to sleep." Mika said looking up at the ceiling. A knock came to the door and Mika got up and answered it…It was Cole Michaels. "Cole what are you doing here at this time of night?" Mika said as Cole looked at Mika. "The dark wizard sent me here with this message… The power between the two vampire lords… you and Darius lawhorn… are very strong and you will have to fight to the death with the ex-dragon riders… Mohawk and Rider." Cole said looking at mika. "Well if it's a fight they want then it's a fight they will get." Mika said in a growl like tone.

Chapter 2 coming up tomorrow


	2. Chapter 2

The bloody Secret

The bloody Secret

Chapter 2: The league of vampires

Mika sat up early the next morning looking for Julia and noticed that Julia was on the floor asleep. "Julia what are you doing on the floor?" Mika asked as he looked at her and Julia looked up. "Oh hey Mika sorry I must have fallen on the floor." Julia said as she sat up. "Oh are you alright?" Mika said pulling Julia gently up on the bed where he is at. "I'm fine just a little bit bored… I want to go see link and Saria." Julia said as Mika looked at her funny. "Who is Link and Saria?" Mika said as Cole came rushing in. "COLE!! What are you doing here?" Mika said as Cole tried to catch his breath. "The vampire Lord Darius Longhorn is here waiting for your arrival." Cole said as Mika looked astounded. "You mean to tell me you were actually going to join forces with that goon Darius and fight with the Ex-dragon riders?!" Julia said looking angry.

"Julia will you calm down… Darius and I are just joining forces to fight with each other to fight in this combat." Mika said as he grabbed his trench coat and walked off. "Mika I'm going to see Link and Saria." Julia said as she grabbed her jacket and took off. Mika was leaving as he walked into the room where Darius was at. "Darius this is…" Cole was cut off by Darius. "I know who he is already Cole… your free to go." Darius told Cole and so he left. "Darius I know you don't want to go through with this but we have to protect our race and if we don't then we will all die out 1 by 1." Mika said smiling. "You don't really know what you are talking about do you Mika?" Darius said looking a bit Confused and evil.

"Well I know exactly what I'm talking about and it looks like you don't really know what you are talking about… for means to say that if we don't end this fight between all of our race and the Ex-dragon riders Mohawk and Rider we would definitely be killed off one by one." Mika said looking angry. "Well it looks like you have been reading up on our race and everything…well it looks like we are going to have to fight along one another to exterminate all the others that trouble us." Darius said looking stout and ready for battle. "Well when do you want to meet with the Ex-Dragon riders Mohawk and Rider?" Mika said grabbing a sword from the shelf. "We should head out by sun down to get a good walk far." Darius said smiling devilishly.

Meanwhile back with Julia, Julia was walking through the lost woods looking for Saria and Link. Julia came up on a small boy about the size of Link when he was younger even though link didn't have blue hair. "Umm excuse me but do you know where I could find Link and Saria?" Julia asked and the boy just looked on. "Hello did you hear me… I'm looking for Saria and Link." Julia said looking upset. The boy did hear her right then and there. "Did you mean to say you were looking for my dad and mom?" The boy said looking up and Julia seen the look on that boys face… a very vacant and vague expression. "You mean to tell me that you are Link and Saria's little boy?" Julia said excavating a look of prosperity and virtue. "Yes I'm Saria's and Links little boy… My name is Shiro." Shiro said looking very happy and a little upset at the same time. "Shiro where are your parents?" Julia said looking very vacant. "Well they are up at the house with my sister Rukia." Shiro said looking up at Julia as he grabbed her hand and walked her to his house.

The night has came down very quickly as dawn is over and Darius and Mika are ready for their long journey to find those ex-dragon riders Mohawk and rider.

Chapter 3 coming up tomorrow


	3. Chapter 3

**The Bloody Secret **

**Chapter 3: The First Encounter. **

**Julia was worried about the boy named Shiro, she also wondered how Darius and Mika are working together. Shiro led Julia to where her parents were at. Link looked up and seen a familiar face. "Hello Julia!!!" Link said Excitedly as he went up and hugged Julia tightly. "Hi Link how are you and Saria doing?" Julia said looking up at link as Link looked down at her. "Well Saria and I are doing really good…oh and how are you and your man?" Link said walking over to Shiro, sitting down beside Shiro. "Well for one I'm dating this great guy…his name is Mika, He's a vampire and he is very sweet." Julia said standing there as she noticed Saria coming down the stairs. "JULIA!!!" Saria said as she nearly tackled Julia onto the ground. "W-well Hey Saria, how are you?" Julia said as she got up dusting herself off. "Well I'm doing good and how are you?" Saria said as she stood there by Link. "Me, I'm just worried so much about my lover Mika." Julia said looking down slightly smirking but then frowned. "Well where's he at?" Link said looking at Saria and then looked up at Julia, as Julia sat there in a chair still looking down. "Well for one, He's with a guy named Darius, They never got along…but now they are fighting along side of each other, they are after these two guys named Mohawk and Rider, they are Ex-Dragon Riders." Julia said looking up as a small tear trickled down her face. **

**Meanwhile back with Mika and Darius, Mika was looking at Darius and then something told Mika to stop staring at him. "What are you looking at?" Darius said looking very grave at Mika. "Umm nothing in particular, sorry Darius lets just go look for those Ex-Dragon Riders Mohawk and Rider." Mika said looking as if he was going to run off to look for Mohawk and Rider. "Yes let's look for those Ex-Dragon riders so we could kill them." Darius said as he grabbed his black horse named Mystic and Mika grabbed his white horse named Snow, as they took off riding towards the night. "So Eh, I seen you looking at that Julia Girl…She's very charming in some sort of weird way." Darius said looking at Mika as Mika blushed lightly. "Well yes I do like Julia, She's very pretty, actually she's stunningly beautiful in a good way.. Why do you ask anyhow Darius?" Mika said looking at Darius with an evil like face. "Well I just wanted to know why you would like her, she isn't even a vampire though." Darius said as he heard something start to rustle in the trees. "Darius she is a vampire, But she just doesn't want to see herself drinking blood like we do." Mika said with a very disgusted look on his face. "Well I don't really think she is telling you the truth because she doesn't even seem Vampire-like, what kind of qualities does she have? Is she allergic to garlic? Does she hate sun-light? What is her true purpose of living?" Darius said as something started to appear out of the darkness. **

"**Look Darius, I don't really know how to tell you this but you and me are different people with different tastes and Julia is a vampire even though you don't really believe it…Umm do you see what I see?" Mika said as an ominous sound started to get really louder. "Yes Mika I see that, we best be getting ready for the fight because I think those are the Ex-Dragon riders." Darius said growling as one of the Ex-Dragon riders showed up out of the darkened silhouette. "Good boy Darius It's about time you and your pathetic friend Mika showed up…Prepare to die." Mohawk said growling as he didn't hesitate with attacking Darius at once. Mika hopped off of his horse running into Rider with his sword in hand. Darius growled joining the fight with his tiger blades in each hand ready for combat. Darius got in front of Mohawk as his eyes burned a light hue of green. He took a shot with his swords into Mohawks shoulder. Mohawk screamed in pain. "Dammit!!!" Mohawk screeched as he fell down on his knees. Darius pointed his Sword to the middle of Mohawks head growling. "You have made me so mad…prepare for death!!" Darius said as he swung his tiger blades, hitting Mohawks neck, cutting his head off, as the blood spurted out as soon as Mohawk hit the ground. "Come on Rider!.. I will kick your ass!!" Mika said holding his sword growling loudly as his eyes turned into a dark hue of blue. **

**Rider ran towards Mika as Mika moved out of the way Grinning. Mika stabbed Rider in the side as the blood started to pour. Mika's ruthless growl scared Rider fell down on his back holding his side cause of the blood pouring. "Say your last words Rider…your life is worthless!" Mika said as his growl began to become more insolent and vile. The hatred and pain that Mika has felt towards the Ex-Dragon riders and knowing his girl Julia is deathly worried about him. "P-please sir.. don't kill me… Mohawk was the one who really wanted to see you all fall not me.." Rider said begging for his life. Mika looked at him and growled. "How do we know that you won't just turn your back on me and Darius and kill us?" Mika growled looking at Rider. "Mika.. Don't listen to him.. He's only playing you as a fool." Darius said noticing Rider trying to make a run for it. "Oh no you fucking don't!!" Mika said as he took his sword slicing Rider in the back of the head. The blood started pouring out of the back of his head. Mika lost it and sliced Rider's head off. The ominous growl coming from Mika's mouth was really scary. As rider falls front ways onto the cold ground with blood spurting out of his neck Mika looked over at Darius. "They are dead…" Mika said as he approached his horse, propping himself up onto his horse. "You did good Mika, lets head back to the hideout." Darius said as they started to ride back to the darkened hideout. **

**As the night went darker, Julia sat there looking up at the moon sighing and smiling lightly hoping Her Mika was alright. She noticed Link looking at her. "Hey Julia what's wrong?" Link said standing up looking down at Julia. "Oh uh its nothing…just thinking of my Mika…gosh I hope he's alright." Julia said sighing hoping her Mika was alright. "Oh Julia you know damn well he's alright so don't worry.. If you want to.. You are more than willing to stay with us." Saria said as Shiro was sleeping on his mother's lap. "Nah that's alright I have to clean my home before Mika comes home from his Journey with Darius." Julia said as she started to stand up. "Alright well you know you can always stay.. Please be safe Julia." Saria said hugging Julia while Julia was getting ready to walk. Link and Saria, along with Shiro was walking into their house as Julia started walking home.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The bloody Secret **

**Chapter 4: The Change **

**Julia Decided to walk home from Link's house to get back to her home and to her surprise she noticed how fast she was walking and she also noticed that she wasn't that far away from her home. When she finally made it to her home she walked right in the front door. As she turned on her light for a little bit of light in her house, she walked into her darkened room, hoping Mika would make it home soon. As she was getting dressed, she put on a black see-through nightgown as she heard a knock coming from her front door. She hurried up and ran down the stairs as she began to open the door. To her surprise, Mika was standing there smiling at her. Julia pulled Mika in the house while she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well Mika I'm so glad your back." Julia said as she embraced Mika into a hug. "Julia were you afraid that I wasn't going to make it back alive?" Mika said smirking as He picked her up carrying her upstairs and into her room where he layed her down on the bed. "Yes Mika you might say I was just a tad bit worried about you… because I don't want you to leave me.." Julia said laying there looking at Mika As she kissed Mika softly on the lips. "Well how about you saying that we could get together if you know what I mean… like intimate together….. What do you say?" Mika said as he removed his shirt. **

"**Wait Mika, Do you really think we should be doing this?" Julia said sounding a little bit nervous. "Well Julia its nothing to be afraid of… it's only sex… if you like Sex then you will love Sex with a vampire…" Mika said as he kissed Julia's neck. Julia could have told him to stop but she didn't…she fell deeply and compassionately into his trance once again. Mika began to remove all of Julia's clothing, Starting with her shirt, he removed her shirt and barely hesitated with removing her Bra, with a quick snap, her Bra was off and laying beside the bed along with her shirt. Mika began to unbutton Julia's pants as he pulled them off of her. She was left in her bikini and nothing else. Mika kissed her Chest while licking one of her nipples just to see what Julia would do. Julia's eyes rolled in the back of her head as she felt him licking around on of her nipples. She layed there as Mika took one of his hands and pulled off her Bikini bottoms with his hand. Mika sat up onto his knees looking at Julia's naked body and smirked. Julia looked at Mika and just stared at him as they were about to have sex. "Julia I think your human?" Mika said staring at her fragile body. "What do you mean Mika?…I'm not human…Why do you think that?" Julia said as she got underneath the black satin Sheets. **

"**Well I could just tell you were a human… You smell Human.." Mika said smiling viciously at her flesh. "Well if you think I'm such a human…then turn me into a vampire then…so we could be together for eternity." Julia said as she Tilted her neck. "Are you sure Julia???" Mika said as he went over to her neck. He could smell the sweet aroma of Vanilla musk on her. "Yes Mika I'm sure…please just take it easy on me…" Julia said as she felt his cold hands around her waist. It made her warm succulent skin flutter. Mika then took a free pillow and placed it behind Julia's head for extra comfort as he tilted her neck all the way back where he could get a clear shot of her neck. Julia's veins started pulsating full of blood. Mika couldn't resist to hearing her blood pulsating through her veins no longer. He began to kiss her neck gently with each kiss he drug his teeth across her neck. He moaned in his throat as he tasted her skin. Mika's fangs slid from their sheathes, Julia closed her eyes waiting for him to give her the kiss for all eternity. Mika slid his fangs into her neck as the blood started to instantly pour out of her neck , into his mouth and down his chin. Julia was in a trance even when she could feel his fangs in her neck, she didn't seem to mind. Mika started to slurp the blood out of her neck groaning in pleasure as the blood was turning him on to her more and more. Julia began to shake from underneath him as she was starting to feel very heavy-eyed. **

**Mika then let go of her and sat up. "Julia….Julia Are you ok????" Mika said as he began to worry. "M-M-Mika….Baby, I'm fine…just a little weak from you drinking my blood…but I'll be fine." Julia said laying there barely moving from underneath him. Mika Held her in his arms. "Oh baby If I knew that would have happened I wouldn't have done it…I'm so sorry." Mika said as if he was about to cry. "Mika…I love you." Julia said smiling as she gently pulled him down bringing his lips to hers as she kissed him ever so softly. Mika rolled over as he was laying beside Julia looking at her as Julia scooted over and layed her head on his chest. "Julia…Did my ears hear you correctly….did you just say you loved me?" Mika said still sounding shocked wondering whether or not if he was hearing things or not. "Well I didn't think you would have gotten mad at me if I did say I loved you…I'm sorry if you don't love me as I love you." Julia said looking down at herself about to cry. Mika pulled her up to him and kissed her on the forehead. "Baby, I love you…. I've been in love with you ever since we were kids." Mika said smirking as Julia placed her lips onto his once again as she kissed him, but only this time it was more rougher. Mika groaned in pleasure since they were already naked, he rolled over on top of Julia and kissed her neck. "Mika please be easy on me." Julia said smirking at Mika. **

**Mika Gently kissed Julia's neck while he gently started to spread her legs. She felt him spreading her legs as she was ready. Mika pushed himself into her and started to thrust slowly. Julia couldn't help but moan with ecstasy and pleasure. "Oh Mika please go harder." Julia said within moans as Mika picked up the pace and began to thrust harder and harder into her. Julia moaned loudly as Mika picked up the pace with his thrusting. Mika then placed Julia's legs over his shoulders thrusting even harder into her. Julia grabbed a pillow and bit into it while she moaned. After 3 hours of pleasure, Mika fell off of Julia and layed beside Julia. "Well is that what you wanted?" Mika said in a husky voice. "Yes that's exactly what I wanted…" Julia said laying there on Mika's chest kissing his chest. "Well I'm glad you enjoyed every minute of it…" Mika said with a yawn as they both drifted off into a deep slumber. **


End file.
